Freedom
by mclittlerlouder
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Olicity. Mirar dentro.
1. Felicity

_¡Hola a todos! Lo primero, muchas gracias por estar aquí leyendo esto. _

_Lo primero que quiero decir, es que todo esto sale de una obsesión bastante insana con la pareja y con mis ganas de escribir. Bueno, este fic consta de dos partes. Es la misma narración, pero desde el punto de vista de cada uno. La verdad que ha sido una experiencia bastante complicada para mi escribir esto, pero muy muy agradable. _

_Y lo segundo, que espero que si os gusta, dejéis algún mensaje. _

_Un saludo. Y gracias._

* * *

**_Parte I: Felicity._**

- ¡NO!.- Grite levantándome de mi silla.- No tiene sentido ninguno lo que estás diciendo, ¿me entiendes?.

- ¿No?.- Me grito Oliver, para mi sorpresa.- ¿Entonces qué lo tiene, Felicity? Dímelo tú.

- No puedes echarte la culpa de todo lo que ocurre.

- Si puedo. He dejado escap..

- ¡Oliver! Lo has intentando.-Le corte.- Eres una persona. Actúas como un héroe, pero no tienes poderes. Haces todo lo que puedes.

Oliver me miro fijamente a los ojos, sin pestañear, y note como apretaba la mandíbula para no seguir discutiendo. Se dio la vuelta, y lanzo levemente el arco, para agarrarlo de forma más segura.

- ¿Dónde vas?.- Preguntó Diggle.

- A capturarlo.

- Oliver, por favor…- suplique.

- Localízalo como sea, Felicity

Y tras aquellas palabras desapareció por la puerta. Respire de forma intensa un par de veces para intentar tranquilizarme, y volver a sentarme en mi silla delante del ordenador. Antes de ponerme a buscar, me lleve las manos a la cara por unos segundos.

Note el peso de Diggle en la mesa, y después su mano en mi hombro, apretándolo levemente. Levante mi rostro, y le mire, con una leve sonrisa que él me devolvió. No necesitaba más. Nos entendíamos con una mirada. Se había convertido como en una especie de hermano mayor, alguien en quien poder apoyarme cuando todo estuviera acabado.

- Felicity.- oí en mi cabeza. Fruncí el ceño, pero rápidamente recordé que no es que estuviera loca, es que había dejado conectado el pequeño aparato con el que me comunicaba con Oliver.- ¿Lo tienes ya?

- Un momento.- Me puse a buscar como una loca en el ordenador y en unos segundos ya tenía la dirección que necesitaba.- Se encuentran en la antigua fábrica de embalaje. Paralela a la gran calle de las compras.- Miré a Diggle.- Siempre hay buenas ofertas, yo me compre una falda precios…

- Fe-li-ci-ty.- pronunció mi nombre Oliver.

- Perdón. Te mando ahora mismo los planos y… voy a buscar si por suerte queda alguna cámara de seguridad. Ten cuidado.

- Lo tendré.

- Y vuelve.- susurré, preocupada. Un silencio y un pequeño suspiro de Oliver.

-O.

La noche había acabado bien gracias a lo que quiera que maneje nuestras vidas. Oliver había vuelto a la 'Arrow cueva' sano y salvo. Un pequeño rasguño en el brazo, pero nada importante. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cómo se lo había hecho, o eso decía.

Era bastante tarde, pero como cada noche después de luchar contra el crimen, me era imposible dormir. Me puse el pijama, cogí mi gran taza llena de leche y me senté en el sofá, delante de la tele sin prestarle verdadera atención.

La televisión a estas horas era una basura. Era una especie de programa de cocina o eso parecía. Sople la superficie de la taza y di un breve sorbo. Ops, aun quemaba. Me quede mirando la tele, pero no oía ni veía nada, simplemente estaba metida en mis pensamientos. Los mismos pensamientos de cada noche. Oliver.

Todas las noche me sentaba en el sofá y venía siempre la misma pregunta. ¿Qué era Oliver para mí? Estaba claro. No era solo un amigo. No era solo un jefe. Ni un compañero. Era algo más. Siempre era algo más. Pero él no sentía lo mismo.

Sé que me tenía cariño, pero no el que yo quería que sintiera. Él me veía como una hermana, como alguien con quien no podría tener nada. Y yo… simplemente, estaba ahí, intentando que me viera como yo le veo. Como le vi desde la primera vez.

Todo el mundo creía que seguía siendo el antiguo Oliver, ese chico que no le importaba nada y que solo miraba su ombligo. Nadie veía al héroe que yo veía. Ya no solo como Arrow, también como Oliver. Intentaba proteger a su familia y a sus amigos, por encima de todas las cosas, incluso llegando a dañar su vida. Su propia vida.

En mitad de mis pensamientos oí el timbre, pero no preste atención, pues pensaba que sería la televisión. Volví a dar un pequeño sorbo a mi taza y oí de nuevo el sonido de la puerta, esta vez, mucho más real. Me fije en la tele, y ahí seguía ese programa de cocina.

Fruncí el ceño, mientras me incorporaba, dejando mi taza encima de la mesa. Me acerque a la puerta, mientras notaba como cada musculo de mi cuerpo temblaba. Cogí el paraguas más grande que tenía en casa, por si tenía que atacar. Já, que estúpida, ¿qué haría un paraguas a alguien que se atreviera a venir a tu casa? Idiota. Aun así no lo solté.

Cogí aire, y antes de soltarlo abrí la puerta decida, lanzando el paraguas sobre la cabeza de mi supuesto asesino, con los ojos cerrados. Cuando fui a repetir el movimiento, vi como me era imposible, volver a levantarlo. Cuando abrí los ojos, vi a un asombrado Oliver Queen, sujetando el paraguas entre sus manos.

- Yo… esto… - Titubeé.

Oliver estaba increíble. Como siempre. Vestía distinto; una camiseta corta blanca, que se ajustaba en sus brazos, más marcados al estar sujetando el paraguas, y un vaquero oscuro, que acariciaba sus piernas como yo desearía hacer. ¡FELICITY!.

Solté el paraguas y Oliver lo mantuvo durante unos segundos más en el aire. Me miraba fijamente, y por un momento sentí pudor. Chasqueé mis dedos frente a su rostro, haciéndole salir de su sueño.

- Vaya.- Consiguió articular.- Nunca hubiera imaginado este recibimiento.

- Lo siento.- Mordí mi labio inferior algo avergonzada.- ¿Cómo iba a imaginar que eras tú? Mira qué hora es. Solo podía ser un asesino.- Vi como sonreía.

- Felicity, tienes mirilla.

- ¡No podía pensar en ese momento!.- Oliver se apoyo en el marco de la puerta, soltando una leve carcajada.- ¿Ocurre algo?

- No, está bien. Simplemente… te necesito.

- Oh..- Abrí los ojos de manera sobrenatural.- ¿En qué exactamente?

- ¿Puedo pasar?

Afirme con la cabeza, y le deje pasar, cerrando tras de mí. Oliver pasó, dirigiéndose al salón como si supiera exactamente donde se encontraba todo. Por un momento, pasó por mi mente el desorden que se encontraría Oliver en mi casa y salí corriendo al salón, antes de que pudiera fijarse demasiado.

- Perdón por el desorden.- Me lleve la mano a mi nuca, acariciando esta.- Y el tamaño del piso, comparado con tu casa esto es… no sé, ¿tu baño?

- Mi baño.- repitió mis últimas palabras, mirándome fijamente. ¡Deja de hacer eso!

- Siéntate donde quie… donde puedas.- Le indique mientras volvía a sentarme en el sofá. Oliver siguió mis pasos y se sentó a mi lado. Subí mis piernas, y abrace mis rodillas, como si fuera una niña pequeña a la que están a punto de regañar.- ¿Me vas a decir lo qué pasa? ¿He hecho algo mal y vienes a matarme?

- Felicity.- No pudo evitar una carcajada.- No es nada de eso.

- ¿Entonces? Me tienes en un sin vivir.

- Déjame explicarte.- Trago saliva, antes de hablar.- Es algo complicado de pedir.

- Puedo seguirte.- Hice un mohín, y comencé a acunarme en el sofá, sin soltar mis piernas.

- Bien.- Mojo sus labios antes de hablar y… no pude evitar llevar mis ojos ahí. A sus labios. Negué con la cabeza y volví a mirarle a los ojos.- Es Slade.

- Estamos luchando contra él, Oliver, no pasará nada.

- Déjame terminar.- Alzó un brazo, pidiéndome silencio. Afirme con la cabeza.- Como sabes, hace tiempo que no voy a mi casa, tanto por proteger a mi familia, como por los problemas recientes… ya sabes.- Fui a hablar pero me volvió a detener con un gesto, acompañado por una sonrisa.- No quiero quedarme en la… en la cueva.- Le costaba llamarla así.- porque podría salpicar problemas a la discoteca de mi hermana. A Diggle lo conocen, pero a ti no…

- No te sigo, Oliver.- Ladeé la cabeza, intentando entenderle.

Felicity.- Mordió su labio inferior, tragando su orgullo, cosa que me hizo sonreír levemente.- ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir aquí? No tengo otro sitio.- Musitó.

- ¿Era eso?.- Reí levemente, intentando que no se notara. Oliver alzo una ceja mirándome y me lleve la mano a la boca, acallando mi risa.- Claro que puedes. No entiendo porque has tenido que dar tantos rodeos. Eres mi jefe, vaya, no puedo negarme. Que no quiero decir que no te diga que no porque seas mi jefe, estoy encantada de que te quedes. No encantada de who, por fin se queda a dormir en mi casa, sino de vaya, es genial que cuente conmigo… 3,2,1.- Hable muy rápido, y gesticulaba a cada palabra, por lo que vi como la cara de Oliver tornaba de preocupada a divertida.- Bueno, que bienvenido.

- Muchas gracias, Felicity.- Alargo su mano y cogió la mía, apretándola suavemente.

- ¿Quieres que te enseñe la habitación? Tú dormirás allí, y yo lo haré aquí en el sofá. Es tarde, así que entendería que quisieras meterte a dormir ya.- ¿Por qué me ponía tan nerviosa cuando Oliver estaba cerca?

- No hace falta. No tengo sueño aun y… -señalo la tele.- parece divertido el programa que estás viendo.- Miré la televisión y vi el programa de cocina, ya casi acabado. Reí levemente, negando con la cabeza.

- No te lo recomiendo, tiene muy mala pinta.- Me incorporé y cogí mi taza de leche que ya estaba algo fría.- Mierda.- Susurré, levantándome del sofá.- ¿Quieres tomar algo?.- Oliver ladeó la cabeza, confundido por mi pregunta, a lo que mi respuesta fue la de mover mi taza.

- Oh… vaya. Si.- Se levanto del sofá.- Una taza de esas estará genial.

- No hace falta que vengas, puedo hacerlo yo.- Sonreí, dirigiéndome a la cocina.

- ¿Crees que me voy a fiar de alguien que estaba viendo un programa tan malo de cocina?.- Se rió viniendo tras de mí.

- No lo estaba viendo, solo lo tenía puesto.- Me queje.

No respondió, simplemente negó con la cabeza mientras entrabamos en la cocina. Se sentó una de las dos banquetas que había dentro de la minúscula sala y pude sentir su mirada en todo momento, lo que hacía casi imposible que pudiera llenar un tazón de leche sin derramar una gota.

Metí a calentar los dos vasos, mientras que guardaba la leche en la nevera. Antes de que sonará el microondas y pudiera darme la vuelta para coger las tazas, Oliver se había levantado y las había puesto encima de la mesa.

- ¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí?.- Pregunté sentándome en la otra banqueta.

- No lo sé.- Se encogió de hombros.- Es tu casa.

- Si.- Afirme segura.- Nos quedaremos aquí. Esta noche voy a tener muy visto el salón.

- Puedo dormir yo en el sofá, si quieres. No voy a sacarte de tu cama.

- Oliver… ¿has visto el sofá? Por mucho que te encogieras no entrarías en él.- Le miré por encima de las gafas, y sonreí.

- He dormido en sitios peores, créeme.

- Pues hoy no va a ser uno de esos días.- Sentencié.

-O.

Me moví levemente en el sofá. Por un momento había notado frio, así que busque a tientas la manta, pero no la encontraba. Cuando iba a incorporarme, note unos brazos por debajo de mi cuerpo, e inmediatamente abrí los ojos, algo asustada.

Ese temor desapareció en el momento que vi a Oliver Queen acunándome entre sus brazos. Agarré su camiseta con fuerza, inconscientemente, y deje que me llevará a donde quisiera. Note su respiración en mi pelo, y un suave espasmo recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Mientras tanto, yo aprovechaba para aspirar su aroma, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho.

Me posó en mi lado de la cama, y dio la vuelta a esta para echarse él al otro lado. Seguramente esto fuera un sueño, así que podía hacer lo que quisiera. Me giré, y pase mi pierna por encima de la suya, entrelazándose, y casi en el mismo momento, pase mi mano por su pecho. Note como se tensaba bajo mis brazos, lo que me hizo replantearme la idea de que fuera un sueño y de que lo que acababa de hacer no fuera del todo correcto, pero justo antes de que pudiera deshacerme, note uno de sus brazos por mi cadera, y como lo subía lentamente acariciando mi espalda. Ladeo su cuerpo, y pudo abrazarme completamente.

Casi con respeto, como si de algo casi religioso se tratase, abrí los ojos y alce mi cara para poder mirar la suya. Nos quedamos por unos segundos mirándonos y entonces volví a tener un arrebato de valor, y subí mi mano, acariciando su rosto. Apoyo su cara en mi mano, presionando levemente, cerrando los ojos.

Si esto era un sueño era uno de los mejores. Bajo levemente su cara, y pego su frente con la mía, sin apartar sus hipnotizantes ojos de mí. Acarició mi nariz con la suya, despacio, con tanta tranquilidad que pude notar cada poro de su piel. Se echo hacía atrás por un segundo, para poder observarme mejor, y con esa mirada, entendí todo.

No podía parar de sonreír, y por lo que podía ver, él tampoco. Nunca le había visto aguantar esa sonrisa tanto tiempo. Y lo estaba haciendo. Conmigo.

Me moví entre sus brazos, y me giré, pegando mi espalda a su pecho. Cogió mis manos con las suyas, y note su barbilla en mi hombro. Me gire levemente para mirarle, y me encontré con su mejilla. No pude evitar darle un leve beso antes de volver a girarme, para dormir. Me apretó contra su cuerpo, y antes de dormir, beso mi nuca, haciendo que mi piel se erizara de principio a fin.

-O.

Me desperté enredada entre unos grandes brazos. Al parecer, no había sido un sueño. Intente deshacerme de sus brazos, sin que se despertara, y en un principio había parecido que lo había conseguido con éxito, pero cuando me senté en el borde de la cama, note su mano, cogiendo mi brazo.

- ¿Dónde vas?.- Su voz era tan ronca por la mañana, que si me costaba pensar de normal, ahora mismo iba a darme un ataque.

- A por las gafas, noto tu presencia pero no te veo.

- Ven ahora.

- No tardo.

Salí al salón a tientas, dándome varios golpes en las piernas con todas las cosas que había por mitad de la casa. Cuando encontré las gafas, fue como volver a nacer y ver el mundo de nuevo. Me quede parada en mitad del salón, decidiendo que hacer; volver a la cama con Oliver, o quedarme totalmente paralizada en el salón.

Opte por la primera opción. Llegue casi con miedo a mi habitación y le vi, tumbado en mi cama, con los ojos cerrados. Su pecho subía y bajaba, debido a su respiración, totalmente relajado. Me apoye en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados, y me quede observándole.

Duro poco, porque en seguida abrió los ojos y se me quedo mirando. Su mirada era distinta. No sabía decir que tenía en ella, pero no era como siempre. Estaba como… ¿liberado? Se incorporó en la cama, y dio dos toques en esta, a su lado, indicándome que fuera. Y así lo hice, me senté a su lado.

Cogió un mechón de pelo y lo puso detrás de mi oreja, acariciando esta, y bajando su caricia por todo mi rostro. No podía apartar mi vista de él. Nuestros ojos estaban conectados, y como siempre habíamos hecho, nuestras miradas hablaban por nosotros. Nos lo estábamos diciendo todo, y no nos estábamos diciendo nada.

- Buenos días.- Habló por fin.

- Buenos días.- Mi voz sonaba a penas como un susurro.

Poso su mano en mi cara, justo como hice yo la noche anterior, y yo imite su gesto. Una sonrisa ladeada salió en rostro, mientras lo acercaba al mío. Mi corazón iba más rápido de lo que nunca había ido en mi vida. Mire sus labios, y cuando fui a mirarle de nuevo a los ojos, note sus labios sobre los míos.

No tarde en reaccionar y devolverle el beso, en un principio dulce, tranquilo, pausado, pero según pasaban los segundos se volvía más ansioso, más rápido, más salvaje. No logré entender cómo consiguió tumbarme en la cama, casi sin moverme, poniendo su cuerpo encima de mi. Mis manos vagaban juguetonas por toda su espalda, acariciando toda esta.

En un momento, nos separamos para tomar aire, y me quede mirándole.

- Who, vaya…

- Te quiero, Felicity.- Confesó. Me incorporé levemente para darle un casto beso en los labios, haciéndole entender cuáles eran mis sentimientos, aunque sabía perfectamente que él ya lo sabía.

- Es increíble. Tú, me quieres a mí.

- ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? Felicity, eres mi luz. La única que sabe como soy, y aun así me acepta. Eres increíble. Er…- No deje terminar su frase. No me gustaban los halagos.

- No sé cómo he aguantado toda la noche sin besarte.

- No sé cómo he aguantado toda mi vida sin tenerte.


	2. Oliver

_**Parte II: Oliver.**_

- ¡NO!.- Gritó Felicity levantándose de la silla.- No tiene sentido ninguno lo que estás diciendo, ¿me entiendes?.

- ¿No?.- La grite, bastante enfurecido. No con ella, sino conmigo mismo.- ¿Entonces qué lo tiene, Felicity? Dímelo tú.

- No puedes echarte la culpa de todo lo que ocurre.

- Si puedo. He dejado escap..

- ¡Oliver! Lo has intentando.-Me corto.- Eres una persona. Actúas como un héroe, pero no tienes poderes. Haces todo lo que puedes.

La mire fijamente a los ojos, sin pestañear, apretando las mandíbulas evitando discutir. No con ella. Felicity no la tenía. Me di la vuelta, dejándola a mi espalda, y lancé mi arco, agarrándolo mejor, dirigiéndome a la puerta

- ¿Dónde vas?.- Preguntó Diggle.

- A capturarlo.- Sentencié

- Oliver, por favor…- suplico Felicity.

- Localízalo como sea, Felicity

Tras esto desaparecí por la puerta de nuestro pequeño refugio. Necesitaba un momento de calma antes de ponerme a disparar flechas. Necesitaba relajarme. Antes de Felicity no había discusiones, no había nadie que me plantará cara y me dijera las cosas tal y como eran.

Salí al callejón, dejando que el aire golpeara en mi cara, dándome algo de paz en mi interior. Antes de que ocurriera todo lo de Slade, fallar era duro, pero no tanto. Pasaban mil cosas por mi cabeza antes de atacar a mis contrincantes, pero desde hacía un tiempo mi primer pensamiento era Felicity. ¿Por qué ella? Solté una leve carcajada frente a mi pregunta. Estaba claro por lo que era.

Cogí mi moto, y encendí el pequeño aparato que me dejaba comunicarme con ella dentro de la cueva.

- Felicity. ¿Lo tienes ya?

- Un momento.-Tardo unos segundos en contestar, dejando escuchar las teclas golpeadas a gran velocidad por sus diminutas manos.- Se encuentran en la antigua fábrica de embalaje.-Dijo. Cuando pensaba que iba a parar de hablar comenzó a hablar, supuse que con Diggle.- Paralela a la gran calle de las compras. Siempre hay buenas ofertas, yo me compre una falda precios…

- Fe-li-ci-ty.- Llame su atención.

- Perdón. Te mando ahora mismo los planos y… voy a buscar si por suerte queda alguna cámara de seguridad. Ten cuidado.

- Lo tendré.

- Y vuelve.- susurró, con un tono de preocupación en su voz. Tarde un segundo en reaccionar, aun me costaba asimilar que hubiera alguien que se preocupara por mí de esa manera. Suspire levemente, antes de cortar la llamada y me descubrí a mí mismo, sonriendo como un idiota.

-O.

Todo había salido bien, gracias a Felicity y su gran trabajo y a la ayuda de Diggle. Realmente contar con ellos era una de las mejores cosas que había podido hacer. Por un lado, pensaba así, pero por otro temía arriesgar sus vidas demasiado.

Cada uno de ellos se fue hacía sus hogares y yo me quede en nuestra 'arrow cueva' como ellos decían. Coloqué el traje de Arrow en su maniquí y comencé a hacer algo de ejercicio para relajarme. Pero cada golpe que daba era peor, estaba muy distraído.

Slade era el único problema que aparecía en mi mente. Por más que intentaba pensar que podría hacer, no llegaba a ninguna conclusión clara. Cada noche intentaba recordar cualquier detalle que pudiera llevarme a algo. En mi mente solo aparecía el recuerdo de que iría a por todos mis seres queridos.

Mi familia estaba protegida. Hacía tiempo que no aparecía por casa para proteger a Thea y a… y a mi madre. Por muchos problemas que hubiéramos tenido con ella, seguía siendo mi madre. Laurel estaba protegida por Sara. Pero… ¿y la persona que creía que era la más importante? ¿Estaba protegida? No. No lo estaba.

Cogí mi ropa, y salí disparado hacía su apartamento. ¿Oliver, qué estás haciendo? Me pregunté a mi mismo, ¿vas allí por qué quieres protegerla o por qué lo que de verdad necesitas es verla? Ambas cosas. No podía dejar que Felicity estuviera insegura, sola.

Además, no tenía ningún sitio al que poder ir. Como ya había dicho, a mi casa no podía ir para proteger a mi familia. Al igual que quería proteger a Diggle y el resto de personas de mi alrededor. Podía quedarme perfectamente en nuestro pequeño refugio, pero… ¿qué demonios? ¿Por qué me ponía excusas a mi mismo? Quería estar con Felicity.

Llame a la puerta una vez, pero nadie abrió. Quizás estuviera dormida. Volví a insistir, y agudizando el oído pude oír cómo se acercaba, lentamente a la puerta. Me crucé de brazos esperando a que abriera, y cuando lo hizo, para mi sorpresa, recibí un paraguazo de bienvenida.

Gracias a la isla, mis reflejos eran mucho más rápidos que los movimientos de cualquier persona, y sobre todo, a los movimientos de Felicity. Conseguí pararlo, y la miré aun asombrado por su valentía.

- Yo… esto… - Titubeó.

Cuando fije mi mirada en ella no pude quitarla. Estaba preciosa. Su coleta, perfectamente arreglada se había convertido en una especie de moño desmarañado, que acompañaba a su cara perfectamente lavada. Vestía un pijama de tirantes y pantalón corto, mucho más corto que sus deseables faldas.

Felicity soltó el paraguas y lo baje unos segundos después, sin poder apartar mi mirada de ella. Incluso note como sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Chasqueó los dedos frente a mi cara, y pestañeé un par de veces antes de conseguir hablar de nuevo.

- Vaya.- Conseguí articular al fin.- Nunca hubiera imaginado este recibimiento.

- Lo siento.- Mordió su labio inferior, algo avergonzada. - ¿Cómo iba a imaginar que eras tú? Mira qué hora es. Solo podía ser un asesino.- Sonreí ante su gran imaginación. ¿Cómo podía tener este efecto en mí?

- Felicity, tienes mirilla.

- ¡No podía pensar en ese momento!.- Me apoye en el marco de su puerta, soltando una leve carcajada- ¿Ocurre algo?

- No, está bien. Simplemente… te necesito.- Mi confesión salió casi atragantándose en mi garganta

- Oh… ¿En qué exactamente?

- ¿Puedo pasar?

Afirmó con la cabeza y se echo a un lado, dejándome pasar. Entre con las manos en los bolsillos y me dirigí al salón, quedándome en mitad de este, observando la calidez que desprendía el pequeño apartamento. Felicity llego varios segundos después, corriendo por el pasillo.

- Perdón por el desorden.- Felicity acarició su nuca, poniendo una cara realmente adorable.- Y el tamaño del piso, comparado con tu casa esto es… no sé, ¿tu baño?

- Mi baño.- repetí sus últimas palabras, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

- Siéntate donde quie… donde puedas.- Me indicó mientras se sentaba en el sofá. Seguí sus pasos para poder sentarme a su lado. Me acomodé en aquel sofá y me quede mirando cómo acomodaba su cuerpo, pareciendo una niña pequeña a la que están a punto de regañar. - ¿Me vas a decir lo qué pasa? ¿He hecho algo mal y vienes a matarme?

- Felicity.- No pude evitar una carcajada.- No es nada de eso.

- ¿Entonces? Me tienes en un sin vivir.

- Déjame explicarte.- Trague saliva, antes de comenzar a explicarle. - Es algo complicado de pedir.

- Puedo seguirte.- Hizo un mohín, haciendo casi imposible el poder concentrarme para explicarle lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- Bien.- Mojé mis labios antes de comenzar a hablar. Bien, Oliver, ¿cómo le ibas a explicar que estabas aquí por qué necesitas protegerla por encima de todas las cosas? Lo has preparado genial.- Es Slade.- Dije al fin.

- Estamos luchando contra él, Oliver, no pasará nada.

- Déjame terminar.- Alcé un brazo, pidiéndola silencio, antes de poder continuar con mi historia. Afirmó con la cabeza.- Como sabes, hace tiempo que no voy a mi casa, tanto por proteger a mi familia, como por los problemas recientes… ya sabes.- Fue a hablar pero volví a detenerla con un gesto, sin poder evitar una sonrisa- No quiero quedarme en la… en la cueva.- ¿Por qué no podías? Ah, no, espera, si puedes pero no quieres porque prefieres estar aquí. Continúa- porque podría salpicar problemas a la discoteca de mi hermana. A Diggle lo conocen, pero a ti no…

- No te sigo, Oliver.- Ladeó la cabeza, intentando entenderme.

- Felicity.- Pensé que iba a ser más fácil. Mordí mi labio inferior, y tragándome mi orgullo, musité- ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir aquí? No tengo otro sitio.

- ¿Era eso?.- Felicity se echo a reír. Me quede mirándola, entre sorprendido y relajado porque se tomará tan bien que quisiera quedarme aquí a dormir. - Claro que puedes. No entiendo porque has tenido que dar tantos rodeos. Eres mi jefe, vaya, no puedo negarme. Que no quiero decir que no te diga que no porque seas mi jefe, estoy encantada de que te quedes. No encantada de who, por fin se queda a dormir en mi casa, sino de vaya, es genial que cuente conmigo… 3,2,1.- Felicity comenzó a liar cada palabra que decía, como cada vez que hablaba, cosa que me divertía bastante.- Bueno, que bienvenido.

- Muchas gracias, Felicity.- Me atreví a alargar mi mano, y cogí la suya, apretándola levemente.

- ¿Quieres que te enseñe la habitación? Tú dormirás allí, y yo lo haré aquí en el sofá. Es tarde, así que entendería que quisieras meterte a dormir ya

- No hace falta. No tengo sueño aun y… -señale la tele.- parece divertido el programa que estás viendo.- Giro su cara mirando la televisión y soltó una carcajada, negando con la cabeza.

- No te lo recomiendo, tiene muy mala pinta.- Se incorporó y cogió una taza de leche que estaba encima de la mesa.- Mierda.- Susurró, levantándose del sofá.- ¿Quieres tomar algo?.- Su pregunta me pillo por sorpresa, ya que no prestaba mucha atención porque me dedicaba a observarla. Ladeé la cabeza para que repitiera la pregunta, y lo único que hizo fue mover su taza, haciéndome entender

- Oh… vaya. Si.- Me levanto del sofá.- Una taza de esas estará genial.

- No hace falta que vengas, puedo hacerlo yo.- Sonrió, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

- ¿Crees que me voy a fiar de alguien que estaba viendo un programa tan malo de cocina?.- ¿Estaba loca? No iba a dejarla sola. No podía y no quería hacerlo.

- No lo estaba viendo, solo lo tenía puesto.- Se queje.

Negue con la cabeza, mientras entrabamos con la cabeza. Era una mezcla entre dulzura y algo extremadamente sexy todo junto. Me senté en una de las dos banquetas que había en la sala y observe cada movimiento que hacía por esta. Sería tan genial poder verla hacer esto cada mañana.

Cuando estaba guardando la leche en la nevera, aproveche para ayudarla y saque los dos vasos poniéndolos en la mesa.

- ¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí?.- Preguntó sentándose en la otra banqueta.

- No lo sé.- Me encogí de hombros.- Es tu casa.

- Si.- Afirmó con seguridad.- Nos quedaremos aquí. Esta noche voy a tener muy visto el salón.

- Puedo dormir yo en el sofá, si quieres. No voy a sacarte de tu cama.- O podríamos dormir juntos.

- Oliver… ¿has visto el sofá? Por mucho que te encogieras no entrarías en él.- Me miró por encima de las gafas, y sonrío. Me estaba poniendo muy difícil no lanzarme sobre ella y demostrarle todo lo que llevaba callando tanto tiempo.

- He dormido en sitios peores, créeme.

- Pues hoy no va a ser uno de esos días.- Sentenció, finalizando nuestra conversación.

-O.

Estaba tumbado en la cama de Felicity, observando cada hueco que había en la habitación. Era una habitación sencilla, pero muy bonita y con un gran gusto, tal y como era ella. Cerré los ojos un par de veces, intentando dormir. Mientras tomábamos la taza de leche, había tanteado la conversación insistiendo para que ella durmiera aquí. Idiota, ¿por qué no la has propuesto dormir juntos?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, me levante y me dirigí al salón. Allí estaba, durmiendo tranquilamente, arropada hasta arriba con una diminuta manta. Aparte esta de su cuerpo con sumo cuidado, y la note moverse, por culpa del repentino frio que habría notado. Hizo el amago de incorporarse, pero rápidamente, metí mis brazos por debajo de su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos, algo asustada, pero el temor en sus ojos desapareció al ver mi rostro, cosa que me tranquilizo.

Agarró mi camiseta con fuerza, mientras que yo la acomodaba en mi cuerpo, mientras comenzaba a ir a la habitación. Apoyé mis labios sobre su cabeza, respirando su aroma. Noté como apoyaba su cabeza en mi pecho, y en ese momento me sentí vivo de nuevo; volvía a estar completo.

La pose en la cama, y no tarde nada en tumbarme al otro lado. Lo que en un principio pensaba que iba a ser lo único que iba a pasar por su parte, cambio totalmente cuando giró su cuerpo, y enredó su pierna en la mía y en el mismo momento, abrazó mi pecho con su mano. Me quede totalmente anonadado ante esa reacción. ¿Me correspondía? Si, parecía que sí. Introduje mi mano por debajo de su cadera, y la subí lentamente, acariciando su espalda. Su suave espalda. Me gire y le abrace completamente.

Abrió los ojos, y pude ver su maravillosa mirada juntándose con la mía. Su mano se deslizo entre nuestros cuerpos, subiendo con cuidado por mi pecho hasta llegar a mi rostro. Inmediatamente, apoye mi cara en su mano, presionándola levemente, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo en mi, y cerré los ojos.

Abrí mis ojos de nuevo, para poder mirarla, y baje mi rostro, apoyando mi frente sobre la suya sin poder apartar mi vista de ella. Acaricie mi nariz con la suya, despacio, queriendo dejar este momento para siempre en mi memoria. Quería hacerle entender todo, pero no sabía cómo. Me eche hacía atrás un segundo, y boqueé varias veces, pero cerré la boca, cuando vi como me miraba. Y con esa mirada, entendí todo lo que quería entender.

Felicity sonreía tan ampliamente, que era imposible no contagiarme. Nunca me había visto así, ni en cualquiera de todas mis anteriores relaciones había aguantado esta sonrisa tanto tiempo. Y por fin lo estaba haciendo, y era con ella: con la mujer de mi vida.

Se movió entre mis brazos, y se giró, pegando su espalda en mi pecho. Cogí sus manos entre las mías, y me apreté contra ella, apoyando mi barbilla en su hombro. Note como se movía, girando su rostro para mirarme. No me moví, hasta que sentí su aliento en mi mejilla, y la beso. Aparte mi cara de su hombro, sin poder disimular una sonrisa y me dispuse a dormir, acomodando mi cuerpo junto al suyo. Bese su nuca, y note como su piel se erizaba bajo mí cuerpo. Volví a sonreír, y de esa manera, pude dormir tranquilamente después de tanto tiempo.

-O.

Me desperté con la silueta de Felicity sentada al borde de la cama. En un acto reflejo, como si fuera un niño pequeño, agarré su brazo, casi suplicando en silencio que no se fuera.

- ¿Dónde vas?.- Mi cuerpo escupió mis palabras.

- A por las gafas, noto tu presencia pero no te veo.

- Ven ahora.- Sonreí a sabiendas de que ella no podía verlo.

- No tardo.

Vi como desaparecía por la puerta de su habitación, y tuve que callar una pequeña risotada, al oír cómo se golpeaba con algo en el salón. Mi pequeña y dulce Felicity.

Me estiré en la cama por un segundo, ocupando gran parte de esta y cerré los ojos por un segundo, esperando a que Felicity volviera de su gran aventura por el salón, en busca de sus gafas. No había logrado llegar a quedarme dormido cuando la oí aparecer por la puerta.

Cuando abrí los ojos, me quede mirando a la maravillosa mujer que me observaba desde el marco de la puerta. No podía haber llegado a imaginar la felicidad que sentiría al llegar este momento. Al encontrar la libertad, al fin, en una parte de mi vida.

Di un par de golpecitos en el otro lado de la cama, indicándola que se sentará a mi lado, y no tardo en hacerlo. Cogí un mechón de su despeinado pelo, y lo puse tras su oreja, acariciándole, y bajándola en una caricia por su rostro. No podía parar de mirarla. No hacía falta que habláramos, nos entendíamos con un mínimo contacto visual, y esta vez, nos estábamos diciendo todo.

- Buenos días.- Pude decirla al fin.

- Buenos días.- susurré.

Pose mi mano en su cara, tal y como hizo ella la noche anterior, y a mi mente vino su rostro en la cueva, cuando hablaba de ser 'mi chica pero no mi chica'. Observaba todos sus movimientos, y cuando bajo sus ojos a mis labios, entendí el mensaje. Antes de que subiera sus ojos de nuevos a los mios, mis labios ya habían chocado con los suyos.

No tardo en reaccionar en devolverme un beso. Un beso dulce, tranquilo y pausado que rápidamente fue cogiendo ansia, fiereza y pasión. En un rápido movimiento, conseguí tumbarla en la cama, posicionándome encima. Note sus manos por mi espalda, y por primera vez en mi vida, note un escalofrío.

- Who, vaya…-

- Te quiero, Felicity.- Confesé. Su reacción fue inmediata: se incorporó levemente para darme un casto beso en mis labios, y yo entendí perfectamente que ella me correspondía.

- Es increíble. Tú, me quieres a mí.

- ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? Felicity, eres mi luz. La única que sabe como soy, y aun así me acepta. Eres increíble. Er…- No me dejo terminar la frase. La verdad que me estaba acostumbrando a que tras cada frase me besará.

- No sé cómo he aguantado toda la noche sin besarte.

- No sé cómo he aguantado toda mi vida sin tenerte.


End file.
